


胡编乱造现背

by Illusion (pass19)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/Illusion
Summary: 在备忘录翻出来的速涂
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	胡编乱造现背

三开门冰箱到货后，都暻秀往金珉锡新家的频率肉眼可见的增加。  
都暻秀喜欢好吃食物也喜欢自己动手做饭，看到金珉锡新家大的能让金钟仁原地劈叉的厨房后，新考到手的厨师资格在他脑后扇风。  
金珉锡每天回家打开冰箱都有新品尝试，有次面临着新年愿望落败的危机。  
减肥是终身小事，吃饭才是大事。  
都暻秀卷一个肉馅煎饼递给他金珉锡，多吃点，吃饱了才有力气完成愿望。  
说完笑嘻嘻的一手油去捏金珉锡的脸颊肉，还没碰到就被拍开。  
“钟大这样弄你，你都不打他，unfair”  
都暻秀抽张湿纸巾擦手，端起碗吃起来，指着拌菜说别吃这个，盐放多了。  
金珉锡最近在录综艺，成日喝的不是咖啡就是绿茶，酒都没怎么碰，生怕在镜头前显得脸肿。  
金珉锡对待食物的态度非常实在，适合下酒好吃，那就吃完它，听都暻秀一道道介绍这菜怎么做，附和点头，嗯嗯啊啊，哄好了私人大厨还能点单。  
偶尔拍两张发给边伯贤，看在他line大喊大叫。  
都暻秀认得这个习惯，他也改不了吃饭逗狗的坏习惯，更别说柯基真的挺可爱的。  
然后没多久，朴灿烈就会来找他要菜谱。  
啊谈恋爱真好。  
”哥“两个人吃完一桌子饭，顺带勾的宿舍几个人煮着泡面疯狂刷屏。  
做饭的人不洗碗，金珉锡开着水冲干净碗碟上油渍才将碗放进加了洗洁精的水池。  
清洁工序之繁琐看到都暻秀直摇头。  
”我懒得跑，今晚在你这睡“  
”好哦，带牙刷了吗？我家只有一次性。待会下楼丢垃圾的时候给你买套新的“  
”嗯，想跟哥一起睡”  
“可以啊，拿个新枕头给你”  
都暻秀靠在厨房与客厅的隔板上看着金珉锡擦案板”珉锡哥，退伍之后，我搬过来跟你一起住，给你交租，负责三餐“  
”不回去了？“金珉锡看着发光的墙壁，洗干净手。  
”嗯，不回去了。反正我们两个一起入伍，他们会习惯的“  
”是他们会习惯还是他会习惯“  
金珉锡解开了身上围裙挂好，提着垃圾袋对着都暻秀勾勾手”到楼下走走，顺便去附近超市买东西“  
小区不大，从住房到大门还要走一七转八折的林荫道。  
都暻秀走的迷迷瞪瞪，饭后犯困，说话也没大没小”这是什么高中生女子绕路伪装偶遇爱豆的伎俩“  
换来了金珉锡伸手勾在他脖子上的重压。”想好了？“  
”我觉得哥一定会懂我的“  
金珉锡伸手在都暻秀圆滚滚的脑袋上摸了摸，毛刺刺的扎手。  
”我们情况不一样”金珉锡叹口气。  
“不都是放弃吗？“都暻秀反问  
对啊不都是放弃啊，轻飘飘的几个字，将近十年的下来的掏心掏肺。  
就连金珉锡在狠下心时都犹豫了好久了。即使他们都擅长为了工作把自己逼到极限，下了舞台都是普通人，哪来这么多狠心肠。  
”就是因为我好不容易放弃了，才希望你不要放弃“金珉锡语重心长。  
金钟大眉梢明的暗的抱怨他的不说话，想了解他都没办法。  
其实他挺喜欢说话的，只是对着金钟大，想着怎么说都不对就不说了。  
“虽然放不放弃都会后悔，可是放弃之后，四周空落落的，脚踩不到实地，还不如走慢点，累点至少知道怎么走。”  
“哥可以再捡回来的”  
“以前也许会”金珉锡把分类好的垃圾丢尽了垃圾站“年纪大了，没这个心力和勇气了，我胆子小”  
“钟大胆子挺大的”  
“胆大心细，挺好的”金珉锡抽出湿纸巾擦擦手，带着都暻秀往外走“想好了，放弃了钟仁之后，要怎么办”  
“已经谈好了两个电影计划，跟哥同居，继续exo活动”都暻秀回答的很快，是认认真真的想好了。  
”不愧是我们都演员。早知道买三房好了，分了一间房给你，其他人来就要打地铺“  
“不用啊，我去跟你睡”  
“也行”  
都暻秀在卖场前犹豫，不带口罩没关系？  
没事，昌珉哥也常在这里买东西，大家都习惯了。  
都暻秀憋了半天，决定不得罪自己的房东。  
卖场很熟，买东西特别快，拎着两袋子日用品食材往回走，说着今晚要开什么酒配电影。  
松懈清淡无所事事，一切飘在了云端上。  
都璟秀突然明白了金珉锡描述的落不到实处的心情。  
云不是他的，月光也不是他的，耳边是金珉锡的声音漫无边际的说着好久之前的就聊过的话题。  
夜里的路上空荡荡只有他们两个人走着，十足奢侈，都璟秀随口答应着什么，也是说过无数次的回答，闭上眼倒退着往后走，一步一步的转着圈子的，踩着小石头和草屑。  
然后被人抱住了。  
都璟秀仰着头睁开眼，是金钟仁。

年纪大了记忆不好。  
金珉锡想起某个类似的场景，好多年前的一个舞台，都璟秀也是这样走着，但是他睁着眼转啊转，迎着周遭的欢呼声，落入了径直向他走来的金钟仁的怀抱里。  
“我飘飘摇摇落入你的怀抱”  
看着这一幕，他脑子里浮现出了这句话。  
唔不对，要改改。  
被接住了。  
被伸出的一双熟悉的手接住了。  
看来今晚要自己一个人睡。  
他对着被手牵手离开的两个人的背影拜拜手，在路边临时停车的驾驶座上下来一个人。  
走到他身边，接过金珉锡手上的袋子。  
“储物柜里不是还有毛巾牙刷吗？怎么又买”  
金钟大抖了抖袋子，眼神好。  
金珉锡甩甩手，袋子不重，提东西真是不舒服。  
“暻秀说要留宿。没想到啊，没事我收起来留给他下次用”  
“不用下次，我用就好了，毛巾是粉色的，我要了”  
“你不是留一套备用的在客房吗，回去找找就好了”  
“我想用正式的”  
金钟大停住了脚步。  
“钥匙都给你了，自己拿东西过来放”  
“哥太偏心了。暻秀说要留宿就带他去买东西，我说要留宿就让我用备用”  
一天里被两个人指责偏心。  
金珉锡转身走到金钟大身边，凑近金钟大的脸，逗弄人，那是他最擅长的把戏。  
像猫。  
“钟大，你不是这样的人”  
金钟大压低眼睫看他，这次他没有躲开。  
而是低头亲吻了金珉锡的唇角“哥也有不了解我的时候”


End file.
